1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a terminal fitting with one or more stabilizers for preventing inverted insertion and to a fluid- or waterproof connector provided with such a terminal fitting.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,771 discloses a terminal fitting shaped so that two stabilizers extend vertically from opposite left and right lateral edges of the bottom surface of a rectangular tubular main portion. The terminal fitting is crimped and connected to an end of a wire, and a rubber plug is mounted on the rear of the terminal fitting when the terminal fitting is accommodated in an individual waterproof connector.
On the other hand, a housing is formed with cavities into which the terminal fittings are inserted. Each cavity is shaped to include a rectangular terminal accommodating hole for closely receiving the main portion of the terminal fitting. A circular sealing hole is continuous with and behind the terminal accommodating hole and is cross-sectionally larger than the terminal accommodating hole to allow the rubber plug to be closely fit. Left and right insertion paths are formed in the bottom wall of the terminal accommodating hole for permitting passage of the stabilizers of the terminal fitting.
When the terminal fitting is inserted in a proper posture into the corresponding cavity of the housing, the main portion of the terminal fitting is inserted to a proper position into the terminal accommodating hole, the stabilizers are inserted into the insertion paths, and the rubber plug is fit closely in the sealing hole.
On the other hand, if the terminal fitting is inserted in a vertically inverted posture, the stabilizers contact an edge at a side of the terminal accommodating hole vertically opposite to the side where the insertion paths are provided to prevent further insertion of the inverted terminal fitting.
A demand exists for smaller individual waterproof connectors that accommodate such terminal fittings. Accordingly, consideration has been given to reducing the diameters of the rubber plug and the sealing hole into which the rubber plug is fit. For example, the diameter of the sealing hole could be close to the diameter of a circumscribed circle of the main portion of the terminal fitting. In this case, it is necessary to prevent projecting ends of the stabilizers from interfering with and scratching the inner peripheral surface of the sealing hole when inserting the terminal fitting into the cavity.
FIG. 17 shows a terminal fitting that is intended to prevent scratching the sealing hole. More particularly, the terminal fitting of FIG. 17 has a main portion 1 and left and right stabilizers 2A aligned to approach one another at farther distances from the main portion 1 so that ends of the stabilizers 2A are located within a circumscribed circle x of the main portion 1. According to this design, the stabilizers 2A must be long and inclined a large amount if the main portion 1 is wide. These long inclined stabilizers 2A are likely to be deformed when contacting the edge of the terminal accommodating hole and an inverted insertion preventing function may not be fulfilled.
FIG. 18 shows another miniaturized terminal fitting that is intended to prevent inverted insertion. The terminal fitting of FIG. 18 has a main portion 1 and left and right stabilizers 2B that extend vertically down from positions spaced in from the opposite left and right lateral edges of the bottom surface of the main portion 1. Again, the stabilizers 2B are within a circumscribed circle x of the main portion 1. The stabilizers 2B are difficult to deform and can fulfill the inverted insertion preventing function sufficiently.
Outer corners at projecting ends of the stabilizers 2B of FIG. 18 are hammered to form C-surfaces 3 to prevent the stabilizers 2B from biting into the inner peripheral surface of the sealing hole. Nevertheless, edges 4 are formed on the lateral projecting edges of the chamfers 3. A receiving die of a press machine prevents further hammering of the chamfers 3, and hence the edges 4 must be left as shown in FIG. 18. Therefore, scratching on the inner peripheral surface of the sealing hole cannot be avoided with certainty and a waterproof function may be impaired.
The invention was completed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to provide a terminal fitting capable of reliably fulfilling an inverted insertion preventing function and ensuring a waterproof function.